


Kolto Does Not Solve the Problem

by CaptainLuxCanis



Series: Beneath a Chandelier of Stars & Atmosphere [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLuxCanis/pseuds/CaptainLuxCanis
Summary: I have re-watched the Bruce/Selina romance scene from Telltale: Batman too often..... and here this pops in my head.





	1. The Blaster's Path

“Where do you think you’re going, Sith?” Corona bristled at the nickname. “If you feel like killing the local wildlife, I’ll join yuh.”

“No, Andronikos, I have no intention of killing anything.”

“And we used to have so much fun together,” he hadn’t looked up from the card game he’d been playing with smuggler Captain Dahni and Havoc Squad C.O. Dereesh so he didn’t notice her roll her eyes.

“I’m just going to the cantina.”

“Another kind of wildlife,” Dahni joked.

“That’s the plan,” Corona winked at the Mirialan and she raised her glass in response.

“Attagirl,” the Zebrak Havoc Squad leader laughed.

“And I’m not invited?”

“Not this time, Nikki. Not sure you’ll be able to keep up,” she exited the safe house to a chorus of _Oooooh_ and laughter.

It was true, she and Andronikos had had their share of good nights, but a new planet meant new company and possibly someone new to warm her bed for the evening.

Besides, it was an easy way to get information which, for now, they lacked.

She passed by Ashara, Lana and Xercses on her way out.

“Where are you going all dressed up fancy?”

“Ash!” Corona hugged her friend.

“She’s slaying!” she heard Nikki call from the main area. Corona sighed.

“Local cantina?” Ashara asked.

“Mhum…” she tapped Ashara on the shoulder and continued on her way.

 

She took a seat upstairs in the Blaster’s Path cantina and surveyed the patrons.

Not one struck her interest. **Disappointing.** Sighing deeply, she ordered a Corellian Ale and prepared for a long night.

“What brings you to Rishi?” the skinny male behind the bar questioned.

“The climate,” he laughed a friendly laugh.

“It sure takes some getting used to,” he smiled. Clearly, it was a slow day.

“Oh, I’m used to it. This isn’t my first time here.”

“Ah, I bet you’ve some stories to tell.”

“Oh, I do. But none for the light-hearted, and none for this evening, I’m afraid. I’m off duty,” she hit the bar with flat hands and he nodded, taking the hint.

“Just a warning, the Nova Blade lot will be in soon. If you wanna avoid drama, I’d keep out of view.”

“Thanks for the tip. But I intend to get very drunk. I’ll see to the Blades if I have to,” she wrinkled her nose at the thought. “Whiskey?”

\--

Maybe an hour into her slow building inebriation - having checked out every new-comer with a heavy sigh of disappointment – the barman’s warning came to be.

In came a group of Nova Blades. She felt her blood boil. She’d never forget what they’d done and she’d never forgive that they’d not change.

Maybe her previous remark to Nikki about local wildlife would actually be a lie.

**Keep your head down, Corona, if they walk by no one has to get hurt.**

“Hello there, sweetheart. Not seen you around here before,” she couldn’t tell whom they were talking to but the hair at the back of her neck standing to attention told her she was the target of this conversation. She closed her eyes and breathed deep breaths.

“What say you turn around so’s we get a better look,” she desperately wished she’d pulled the hood on her ‘fancy’ dress tunic up after the bartender’s warning. **No use in that now** _._

“Hey, Bluey,” another one of the murderers catcalled. **Definitely me, then** _._ She sighed then drew herself up to her full height while catching the eye of the man she’d not listened to. He looked petrified as he backed up as far as he could.

She turned slowly and spoke in the most Imperial accent she could manage.

“Surely you aren’t talking to me,” she fixed the tallest and most dumb looking with a hard stare. He was stood in front of the others, he must be the one in charge of this sorry bunch.

“Surely I am,” he tried to mock, failing.

“What is it a group such as yourselves could want with someone like me?”

“Oh, honey, I got all kind of answers for yuh.”

“Yes?” she cocked her eyebrow, enticing them to spell it out. That kind of thing usually made scum like this uncomfortable.

“C’mon, sweetheart. You tellin’ me a stunner like you ain’t ever been hit on before?”

“’Hit on’, you say? My usual experience involves soft words, sweet whispers. Courting,” this was a lie, of course, but she’d hoped if she seemed too much work they’d get bored of trying.

“Never been with your kinda Imp. Could be interesting. C’mon, babe, lower your standards. Not gonna find any dignitaries here, love. Best just stick with me.”

“I’m flattered, but no. I have no interest in a ‘hook up’. That’s not my style,” another lie. She turned around giving the bar keep and apologetic look. Poor guy had tried to avoid this.

“How about,” leader-jerk grabbed her shoulder and spun her in her seat “you give it a try,” his eyes reminded her of a Nexu-cat stalking its prey. **I could kill you with a flick of my wrist** _._

“I am not interested. I suggest you look for someone else,” she was trying to be polite through a clenched jaw. She really didn’t want to have to hurt anyone. The poor bar guy would be the one to clean up after. If she said what she really wanted the group would have attacked and they’d be dead by now.

“Well, I suggest-”

“She said leave her alone, creep,” Corona’s eyes flew wide as she saw who had come to her aid – not that she needed it.

“Shan, it’s fine, they were just leaving.”

“Oh were we?” he scowled.

“Back off,” Theron had his blaster out. **Idiot.** Swaying on the spot, he pointed at the guy whose hand was still on her shoulder.

“And you think a drunk fool like you can shoot me down before me and my guys have you on the floor with a few extra holes in you?”

“I’m willing to try,” Theron had a look of pure hatred like she’d never expected of him.

“Shan, don-,” too late.

Theron let a few bolts fly. One grazed the guy’s leg, the others flew wide hitting only the floor and ceiling.

In return the leader of this gathering let a bolt loose right at his chest, luckily it missed and hit his shoulder, but it did knock him off balance making him drop to the floor.

“Now, sweetheart, as I was saying,” he turned to where she’d been sitting to find it empty.

“Shan,” she knelt next to him, cradling his head in her hands to check his pupils. “You're a kriffing idiot. But you’ll be okay if I patch you up soon.”

“I couldn’t let… they wanted… I couldn’t… Corona…”

“Shhh, idiot, shh. How much have you drank?”

“I think this means I won you, sweetheart,” Corona felt lightning spark at her hands as he said it. Quickly but gently she lay Theron’s head on the ground so as not to shock him. She stood, back to the mob.

“Leave,” she spoke softly.

“I’m sorry, but you’re mine for tonight. Fair and square.”

“Leave now,” the lightning crackled at her fingers and she watched it, knowing the fool wouldn’t know what hit him.

“Let’s get outta here, sweetheart,” Corona turned and fixed the Nova Blade with a look she was sure no one had dared give him before.

“I am no one’s to own. I will say this only once more. Leave now. Or I will hurt you,” the group laughed. And a smirk played on her face. She was going to enjoy this.

“What’s a stuffy Imp like you gonna do to a Blade like me?”

The whole group of them were on their backs and crackling with lightning before any of them could blink.

Those at the back recovered more quickly and ran as soon as they could stand. King-fool though, he lay sprawled. Shocked and surprised.

“You never said you were a Sith!”

“I’m not,” she reached for her ‘saber.

“Jedi, then!”

“I’m not,” the purple blade ignited and she pointed it directly at his throat. His eyes shone purple right back at her.

“Then what the kriff are you?!” she laughed.

“I’m whatever I want to be. And today ‘murderer’ sounds good,” her left hand balled with purple static.

“No! Please! I’ll do anything!” she smiled widely at him.

“Leave. Leave Rishi. Don’t come back,” she shocked him once and as his form went rigid she sheathed her ‘saber and turned back to Theron.

“Did you kill him?”

“No.”

“You should have,” his eyes fluttered closed.

“No, no, no. Stay with me,” she slapped his cheek. “You have to stay awake, Shan.”

“But it hurts,” she sighed.

“I know,” she turned to the bar man. “I am so sorry about this. Once I get him sorted I’ll give you any amount of credits to help with cleaning this up,” she gestured to the smashed glasses and knocked over tables.

“Thank you, my lord,” he bowed.

“Please, don’t. I’m not a Sith. I’m no one’s Lord,” he nodded then went to clean up the mess.

“C’mon, Shan,” she lifted him half using her own strength and half with the Force.

“You’re going to have your way with me,” he muttered.

“If you mean heal you, yes. I am,” he let out a small giggle she couldn’t help but return. “How much did you drink?”

“Whiskey here isn’t like Coruscant,” he grumbled. She let out a bark of laughter now.

“C’mon, I’ll get you somewhere safe and fix you up.”


	2. "You Know That Was Stupid, Right?"

It had been a relatively easy journey to their destination until they reached the ramp to the Fury-class starship she liked to call ‘home’. With his arm draped over her shoulder, she held his hand to keep it in place. Other arm around his waist, she helped him struggle up to the main door.  
“Not the safe house,” it wasn’t a question, more of a spoken observation.  
“No. This is Xercses’ ship. We have a med-bay. Better than a shack in the middle of Raider’s Cove.”  
“Humm..” this time he didn’t voice his thoughts.  
“C’mon,” she sat him down on the med-bay cot.  
“My Lord,” the ship droid waddled toward her.  
“Go lock the ship. Don’t let anyone in that you don’t know.”  
“Does the Master know-”  
“Do it. I need to know I wasn’t followed. Shan is our ally and my patient. Please. Help me keep him safe.”  
“Of course,” he bowed and wondered off.  
“Are you a doctor?” he said picking up a needle of Kolto as she lay him down.  
“No. But I can heal,” she plucked it out of his grasp.  
“Kolto is all I need,” she rolled her eyes.  
“You know that was stupid, right?” she helped him out of his gloves, bracers, jacket and shirt.  
“What?” he winced as she washed the wound on his shoulder.  
“Drunk out of your senses, taking on those pirates? I didn’t need an assist. I had it under control.”  
“I couldn’t sit there and ignore the way there were talking to you. Looking at you,” he winced again as she bathed the wound once more.  
“Repeat after me, Shan. I am not invincible and Kolto does not solve the problem,” he was breathing heavily. She looked into his eyes as his lids started to drop. “They could’ve killed you.”  
“It’s not that bad, I’ve been through worse.”  
“Really?” she raised her eye brows. “You’re lucky only one attacked and the fool missed. But still…,” she dabbed it tentatively. He placed his hand over hers and stared deep. Drunken fool. But she smiled and let her hand slip so his fell against the wound.  
“Ah!” he clutched at his shoulder. Corona sighed.  
“Here,” she perched next to where Theron lay on the cot and removed the sodden cloth from his shoulder.  
“Am I being discharged?” he said trying to sit up.  
“No,” she pushed him gently back down. “I’m going to help.”  
“You’re good at that,” he just kept staring. She blinked a few times.  
“Yeah… hold still,” she held her palm an inch above his shoulder and let the familiar warmth grow from her spine and spread to her fingers where she projected it out and into the air around Theron’s shoulder. She heard him sigh a sound of contentment as she watched the wound stitch itself together.  
“Mm… much better. Off I go, then,” he made to stand again.  
“No, Shan. You’re not going anywhere in your state. But I can help you be more comfortable than this old cot,” she helped him stand again and led him to a couch. “C’mon, sit here,” she began to walk away when she knew he wouldn’t fall.  
“Don’t. Don’t leave,” he said weakly, reaching for her hand.  
“I’m only going to the other room. I’ll be right back.”  
She returned quickly with two glasses in hand.  
“Water. It’ll heal your mind of your idiocy.”  
“Rude,” he muttered as he took the glass she offered. Corona sat to his right, perched on the edge as he reclined with his right arm over the back of the couch.  
“How did you even get that drunk, Shan? I thought you had implants to help you not get wasted.”  
“Turned ‘em off.”  
“Shan…” she stared into her glass. “Why in the galaxy would you? Mr-Only-Work-Matters-To-Me getting to a state where work isn’t possible? Talk to me.”  
“I was… I needed…,” he shifted a little. “You’re Empire. I don’t know if I can trust you.”  
“Really?” she stared at him now. “I hate the Empire as much as you do.”  
“But-”  
“I was forced to become Sith after being sent from slavery to the Academy aged 13,” she was ready for this rant. She wouldn’t be accused of caring for the Empire ever again. “I got through the trials only to survive. Zash picked me to be trained by her apprentices. Zash died. Xercses was her main apprentice so ‘inherited’ us. He picked me to be by his side over all the others. He knew I had no loyalty to the Empire or Sith. He never cared. His goal was to change it all from the inside. He knew I’d be grounding for him. He’d get a wider perspective. He trained me but he never made me do what I didn’t want. Never made me kill for him. He wants to change it all! Make it better. So don’t tell me you can’t trust me when we’re on the same side. Don’t presume things about my loyalties when if it wasn’t for Xercses I would have ran to the Republic long ago. I have enough Sith wanting me dead without ignorant Pubs after me too. So you tell your superiors that when this is over. You tell them I’m no more a Sith than Satele Shan. Tell them I’m working with Xercses from the inside to stop slavery and torture and murder and… we’re doing this alone. Against all of them. Except Marr. We’re facing this alone and you-”  
“I’m sorry,” he said. Silent and occasionally flinching, he seemed worse now than before her rant. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know. You’re not alone in this, I promise. I’m here,” he offered a small smile. She sighed deeply and lent back against him, fitting perfectly in the crook of his arm and body.  
“Thank you, Shan. I’m sorry about that. So many Pubs here giving me dirty looks I guess I was just ready to blow,” she felt his chest rumble indicating a laugh. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. When had she gotten so tired?  
Corona listened to Theron’s heartbeat and she felt her body relax. **I thought alcohol was meant to slow your heartbeat, not speed it up. Unless there’s more than alcohol at play here.**  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a small pressure on her temple. Opening her eyes she saw Theron’s lips pull away. She smiled and let out a small laugh.  
“You really have had a lot to drink,” she ran her thumb over his cheek then stood.  
“The best room is Xercses’ I’m sure he won’t mind if you rest there. And you should, by the way. You look awful.”  
“Where are you going?” he sat up a little.  
“’Fresher. I’m gross. We’ll have actual warm water from having been docked here. No sonic for me,” she gave him a thumbs up then wandered down the ship. “And you’d better be resting when I’m done,” she called.


	3. Taken a Strange Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki v Theron???

Theron watched the sway of Corona’s hips as she walked away. **You’re doing that on purpose.** He leant forward, rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He let out a deep sigh. **Idiot**. He rubbed at his temples knowing he was getting a headache, knowing he shouldn’t have had the _bright_ idea of disabling his implants so he could really feel the drink for once.

At what point did this… what was it? A crush? At what point did this cross the line to ‘out of hand’? Surely this was getting there, if not already there.

**Repeat after me, Theron; I am not okay and alcohol does not solve the problem.**

Because, of course, alcohol _always_ solves the problem. He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. He felt dizzy from the action and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. **Stupid.**

Reaching for the glass Corona had left for him, he was aware of a presence and stood suddenly. He’d be in trouble if he wasn’t resting on Nox' bed by the time she’d finished showering.

“Easy there, sport. Don’t want you messing up our lovely clean ship,” it was the pirate that travelled with Darth Nox. What was his name? He’d never paid attention. “Theron Shan, right? Pub spy?”

“Err…” he clicked his tongue to reboot his implants. He could deal with being this way around Corona, around someone he trusted, but not around this guy. This guy and his smug satisfied face. “Yeah, and you’re-”

“Warning you,” he said it so matter of fact, Theron almost thought he’d misheard.

“Excuse me?” the pirate walked closer, too close for Theron’s liking but he didn’t back down.

“Stay away from her,”

“What?”

“I get you’re not sober but you’d better listen real careful. You keep your stinkin’ Pub hands off her, okay? She deserves better than slime like you.”

“You don’t even know me,” he defended, flabbergasted.

“And you don’t know her. A month or two or however long this takes. You’re our enemy and nothing between you will last before you get ordered to kill each other again. Stay away,” he said it like that settled the matter but Theron was curious now.

“You care for her.”

“Have you seen her? Course I got eyes for her.”

“No, it’s more than that,” a smirk played on his lips. “You really care. And she doesn’t care back. You’re threatened by me.”

“Why would I be threatened by a pansy like you?” the pirate was inches from his face. Theron laughed despite himself. **Things really have taken a strange turn.**

“I can leave you if you both want some time alone?” the two men jumped apart. Corona stood in the doorway to the main area of the ship in only a towel, her long blue hair down and dripping. Theron looked her up and down and swallowed hard. **Stars**.

“The spy was just leaving,” Andronikos strode to her and placed a hand on the small of her back. She stepped away from his touch and toward Theron.

“No, he isn’t. He’s here at my invitation, under my care,” Theron smiled. “So why aren’t you resting?” his face fell.

“I was just-”

“Nope,” she held up a hand. “You,” she held onto his shoulders and pushed him forward, “are going to rest.” She steered him into the private room of Darth Nox, member of the Dark Council and Corona’s master. **Force be with me.** “Sit.”

“Are you sure-?”

“Sit,” she pushed him onto the bed. If it was any other situation…

“Corona-”

“Shush! Rest. Get better. The sooner you do, the sooner I can stop worrying about you and bugging you to listen.”

“You… I… Thank you,” he looked down at his hands and smiled. **She worries about me.** “I’ll rest.”

“I’m glad,” She paused. “And Shan?”

“Hum?” he looked up at her, her face full of emotion.

“Thank you.”

“For..? Getting drunk and ruining your evening?”

“For standing up for me,” she cupped his cheek with her right hand. “It was idiotic given your state and the fact I floored them easy but… your heart was in the right place. I can’t fault you for that.”

“Oh… I had to, Corona. I’m perfectly aware of your capabilities but…” he sighed.

“You couldn’t watch them do that and get away with it?”

“Yeah,” he had such an overwhelming need to kiss her palm that he moved to finally lay down just to avoid the possibility. His forehead kiss hadn’t backfired but it didn’t exactly go where his then-drunk-self had seen. **Best play it safe. The last thing I want is to hurt her.**

So he lay on his side with his back to her and went through his mental exercises to get him to sleep. It was more difficult than usual. The image of her in the doorway, pushing him on the bed, the soft touch of her hand… it was all too much.

He heard her move across the room to the side he lay.

“Rest well, Theron,” she said softly and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. “Sweet dreams,” and for the first time in his memory, they were sweet as could be.


	4. "I Wouldn't Say No"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little realisation for Corona.

“So now the kid is asleep, why don’t you take that towel off and sit on my lap?”

“No, Nikki,” he was sat, reclining, on the couch where she’d been sat with Theron. “Why are you here? Thought you were trying to get into that smuggler's pants with you superior card skills,” she was trying to keep it light but she was perfectly aware he had been about to start a fight with Theron and all her mind gave her was this sense of overwhelming protection and a stupid joke to defuse with.

“And I thought you were out slaying. Unless-”

“Stop,” she held up her hand. “I’m going to get dressed,” she wandered to her quarters, threw on an old oversized red shirt and some leggings before returning, rubbing at her hair with the towel as she sat next to Andronikos.

“He likes you, Sith.”

“Shut up.”

“He does. Watch yourself,” she didn’t reply so he continued. “So… did you slay the spy?”

“No.”

“Are you lying to me, Cora?” she shot him a look so full of loathing that he actually laughed. “Something is going on here.”

“I’m Empire. He won’t touch me.”

“Would you like him to?” In truth, she knew the answer. **Yes.** She’d happily flirted with him in the beginning just to watch him squirm but the look of hate he’d given those pirates, the kiss to her forehead, how he’d looked at her in the doorway… She couldn’t deny Nikki was right. There was something going on here.

“He’s extremely good looking, I wouldn’t say no,” she shrugged.

“Mhum,” he watched her for a few moments. “I just came to see if you were okay. You are. So I’m heading back. I’ll see you later,” he didn’t wait for a reply before walking away.

Without thinking, she found herself in Xercses’ room, watching Theron sleep. **Such a lovely face.** She watched as he rolled onto his back, still breathing in a steady rhythm.

As if the movement had been an invitation, she lay beside him.

“Thank you for looking out for me earlier,” she spoke softly to the air above her. His hand twitched next to hers, making their pinkies touch.

“Corona…” the sound was so quiet she almost missed it.

“Chivalry isn’t something I’m used to,” she turned and lay on his chest. “Thank you.” She fell asleep quickly and sweet dreams followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :D


End file.
